dragon_ball_z_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Roberry
Roberry (アプール) is an alien antagonist in the Dragon Ball ''series. He is a mid-ranking soldier in Frieza's army, with higher intelligence and power, above the unnamed Frieza Soldiers in ranks, but lower than Raspberry, Appule, Nabana, Ramon, Orlen, Monrei, Guprei, Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. Appearance Roberry appears to be the same race as Appule. Although Roberry has dark brown skin and a light brown spotted pattern mainly on his arms, legs and head, also bright yellow eyes. Roberry is equipped with the same armour that Nappa wears. He is also equipped with a lime scouter. Roberry is a tough fighter and very intelligent. Galaxy Mode This are the following missions for Roberry along with his partner Appule. '''Mission 1: Training Drill' Roberry faces a Saibaman in a drill for training. When Roberry defeats the Saibamen in combat a new mission will reveal. Reward: 10 pts. (the points are used to strengthen your character Roberry). Mission 2: Tag Team Training Drill Roberry and Appule vs. two Saibamen in a tag team training drill. When you defeat the Saibamen's a new mission is reveal. Reward: '''20 pts. '''Mission 3: Cui Appears! Roberry vs. Cui a new mission is reveal after Cui's defeat. Reward: '''20 pts. '''Mission 4: Appule's Race vs. Humanoids Roberry, Appule and Orlen vs. Guprei, Navel and Monrei a new mission is reveal after defeating the Humanoids Reward: '''30 pts. '''Mission 5: Appule's Race vs. The Saiyans Roberry, Appule and Orlen vs. Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta a Boss Mission is reveal along with a Bonus Mission Reward: '''40 pts. '''Boss Mission: Appule's Race vs. The Ginyu Force Roberry, Orlen and Appule vs. Burter, Jeice, and Recoome after defeating the Ginyu Force, Frieza will congratulate you for winning the Tag Team Tournament and hangs over the trophie to you as a prize. A new mission is reveal after your victory with the Ginyu Force. Reward: '50 pts. '''Reward: 'Ramon (Fighter) '''Bonus Mission: Courage Mission 6 Mission 7 Mission 8 Bonus Mission Mission 9 Boss Mission Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 13 Bonus Mission Mission 14 Mission 15 Boss Mission Ultimate Battle Bonus Mission Power Level Power Level; 210 Maximum Power level; 710 Awaken Power Level; 800 Character Type Interference-Type Ability I won't Die...; This ability triggers at the start of the battle: Recovers 5% of HP throughout the battle. Stats Health; 54000 Energy; 5 Speed: 5 Stamina; 40 Health; 40 Melee; 40 Ki Blast; 40 Defense; 40 Supers, Special and Ultimate Techniques Super (Up): Energy Ball; '''A red and yellow ball, Roberry fires one or two Energy Ball from the hand. The ball duplicates into five small balls chasing its target and explodes if make contact with anything it touches. '''Super (Down): Sledgehammer; '''A strike move where Roberry cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent like a sledgehammer. '''Super (Right): Consecutive Energy Blast; '''An Energy Barrage technique used by Roberry. '''Super (Left): Energy Shot; '''A basic Ki Blast technique where the user fires a chargeable Ki Blast that is more powerful than a regular Ki Blast as the user puts more energy into the technique by charging it. '''Special: Full Power Energy Wave; '''A red and yellow, Roberry puts his hand in the side of his body and unleashes a red and yellow wave of energy from his hand. '''Ultimate Technique: Destructive Energy Ball; '''A strong variation of Energy Ball. A large, red and yellow, Roberry fires one Full Power Energy Balls from the hand. The ball duplicates into five small balls chasing its target and explodes if make contact with anything it touches dealing deadly damage. Unlockable Techniques The following moves can be unlock by playing throught the Galaxy mode with Roberry. Supers 'Energy Spheres; '''Shoot moveable energy that stay on the field. Extra shots can be made with Energy . Special 'Full Power Energy Ball; '''Roberry creates a sphere of energy and then fires it at the opponent. Evasive Techniques and Support '''Technique (Up); I'm Not Done Yet!; ''Health'' slowly regen for a short time. 'Technique (Down): Afterimage; '''A technique used by Roberry to evade the opponent's attack. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. It is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counterattack. '''Technique (Right): Super Back Jump: '''Roberry preforms a backwards somersault to avoid attacks or to put some distance between them and the opponent. '''Technique (Left): Back-flip; '''Roberry preforms a backward back-flip with one hand to avoid attack or to put some short distance between them and the opponent before attacking. '''Special Technique: Explosive Afterimage; '''This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary explosive"after image", until the opponent's realize their target has moved leaving him a explosive trap. It is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counterattack. Unlockable 'False Courage; '''is a supportive technique used by Roberry that raises Roberry defense capacity by faking bravery through ignorant fearlessness. The technique makes Roberry immune to being stunned or paralyzed. Category:Characters Category:Frieza Soldier's Category:Appule's Race